Emotional Avalanche
by Giggles-chan
Summary: This story is about Pan and Trunks end up falling in love. But in this They don't get to know each other till Bura's end of school year party.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Emotional avalanche Chapter 1: The party!~!  
  
~*A/N: Hey! I was bored so I decided to write a t-n-p story!! I live t-n-p they're my favorite Anime Could-be-couple of ALL time!! Well this is going to be very good(I hope ^_^;;) okie, enough of that, onto the story. Also this is in Pan and Trunks's point of view. Here are the ages: Pan:16(turning 17), Bura:16, Trunks 31, and Goten 30  
  
*Pan* I was walking through the halls talking to my BF[best friend for those who don't know] Bura Breifs Vegeta. Though we seem complete opposites(which we are)but we relate on different topics. We're both Saiyans. Saiyans are aliens from the planet Vegeta. And we are both popular. She loves it, but I don't pay much attention to it. And a lot of boys like us. I might go out on a date once in a while but nothing serious.  
  
" Oh yea, don't forget about my party tomorrow! It's our last day of school party, since of course today is our last day of 11th grade!" Bura rambled. I sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to forget! You know me better than that B-chan," I told her.  
  
" Well you might when you hear what I'm going to do." She traild off. 'Oh Kami' I thought 'This is going to be bad' "Well since I'm going to have a date I was thinking of hooking you up with someone." She said in a more excited voice. I stared at her blankly. " Please, none of the assholes at this school." I half pleaded half laughed. She looked at me compressing her laughter. "I didn't say you had to like the person, just go out w/ him," She said. I sighed knowing she would get me to agree anyway. " Okie, who's the asshole of the night?" I asked with a laugh. " What about Robert Taylor or Ryan Smith?" She said me. Hmm.I thought about it. " Ryan, he's the nicer one, not as egotistic either," I told her. She smiled and went to ask him if he would go with me. I sighed and when to my locker and pulled out a picture of me and bura up at her house. Goten, my uncle and Bura's lavender haired brother were drinking beer and laughing about something in the background. I put it back up and put the magnet on it. I turned back around to find Bura and Ryan talking and coming this way. 'Oh I hope she doesn't think me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend' I whined inwardly. I turned back to get my books and sighed. I turned around and smiled. " Hey B-chan, Ryan," I greeted them as cheerful as my gritted teeth would allow. " Hey Panny-Chan!" Bura said. Ryan came closer to me. " Hey beautiful, do you want me to carry your books?" He asked stepping closer to me. I pushed my books to him , making him step back a little. " So, Pan, when should I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked. 'Ugh!' I thought. " Uh how about 6:30,your party is at 7o'clock right?" I asked Bura. " Yea be there early so you can help set up okie?" She said as she walked into her class. Ryan and I arrived at my class room a minute later. He smiled at me. " Here's your books " he said. " Uh. thanks, see-ya later" I said. He kissed my cheek. 'Ugh! Eeww!Eeww!' I thought as a feeling of nausea over came me. I walked bristly into class. I rubbed my cheek with the sleeve of my jacket and prayed that he wouldn't try that on me tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Saturday*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I woke up about 9:30 the following morning. I brushed my hair and teeth and got dressed. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find my parents at the table. " It took you long enough," My dad said sipping his coffee. I rolled my eyes and stacked my plate with 10 pieces of bacon, 11 scrambled eggs, and 15 pieces of toast. I ate slowly since I wasn't all that hungry. I made me a cup of coffee with just a little bit of French vanilla creamer in it. My dad looked at me above his glasses. " Trying to act grown up are we?" He mocked with a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him. I finished my last sip of coffee and walked to the entertainment room. I got on the entertainment and checked my mail. "Junk" Delete. Was how I went for about 2 minutes, then I read one. " Sender. Ryan Alan Smith," I said, followed by an exasperated sigh. I was about to delete it but I decided to read it. I clicked it and it read: Pan, Hey sugar, I'll pick you up at bout 6:30. Be ready and wear something that shows a little something. Thanks. Holla lata baby! I clicked out of it. I swear if I could I would kill him! Fact is I could I would just be gawked at or tested. Anyway. I was fuming mad. I kicked a 50lb weigh clear across the room and it smacked into the wall. ' This is what I get for letting Bura talk me intothese things' I thought. I sighed, ' there was nothing I could do about it right now'. I thought and went back up to my room to call Bura. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I finished putting my hair up in a messy ponytail. I wore a stretchy black halter top with a black vest over it. I put on my orange bandana. I also had a pair of Bura's tight black flares. They felt weird because I was use to baggy jeans. I heard a honk and my mom called my name. I ran down stairs, said 'Good-bye' to my mom and hopped into Ryan's convertible. " Hey I see you got my e-mail!" He said in an almost seductive whisper. I nodded and shuttered with disgust inwardly. He turned up the radio and draped his arm across my shoulders. I sighed and made no move to tell him I was interested in him. We drove in silence till we reached the Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta were away on vacation so Bura and Goten were greeting people. " Hey B-chan, hey Goten! When did yall start dating?" I asked, " When are you going to become my Aunt?" I directed the question to Bura. They blushed ion embarrassment. Ryan held out his arm for me to take. I sighed and took it. We walked in and I walked straight over to the punch bowl. 'Oh,' I thought, 'Someone has already spiked the punch bowl'. Ryan picked up a Smirnoff Ice and came over to me and put his arm around my waist. "Do you wanna dance?" He asked. I could already smell the alcohol on his breath. I agreed and we started dancing. After about 30 minutes of dancing I told Ryan I was tired. At on the couch and he finished his 4th Smirnoff. " Ryan you really need to slow down on the drinking," I told him. " Baby, don't worry about me. Hey lets go up to Bura's room and talk," He said. I paused for a moment but decided that since I'm saiyan it would be easy to hurt him, if he tried anything on me. When we got there I sat on the bed. He sat down, a little too close for comfort. 


	2. Chapter 2: Love at first sight

Chapter 2: Love at first sight  
  
A/N: Hey!! Thank you everyone that reviewed I really appreciate it. Thx for everybody's advice, ( I'm gonna try to make spaces between paragraphs and I'll make it so people whose not registered can review ^_^) Well Hope yall like this chappy but it's kinda screwed up, lol. Remember to r&r!! Oh yea by the way this is in trunks's pov  
  
**Trunks**  
  
I walked up the hall to my room. As I was about to walk in I heard a scream from Bra's room. I walked into her room and found some jerk forcing himself on some girl. I picked him up and threw him out of the room. I looked at her.  
  
" Are you ok?" I asked. She had shock written in her eyes. She nodded. I've seen her before.her name's .Pan? Yea Pan. I smiled at her.  
  
" Don't worry about him anymore," I said trying to cheer her up. She smiled. Man she had a pretty smile, well.uh.for a 16 year-old. She was cute with her ebony hair put up messily in a ponytail with a few strands falling on her face. Her eyes shone bright, glistening with unshed tears. I held out my hand and she took it. Suddenly she looked up. Our eyes locked. We just stared into each others eyes which seemed like for, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I let go of her hand and broke the stare. She looks cute.She looks cute, maybe I'll be her date for the rest of the party.  
  
"Uh.since your date turned out to be a jerk, do you want me to be your date for the rest of the night?" I asked. She smiled.  
  
" Yea," She said. She straightened out her clothes. She looked over to the side, into the mirror.  
  
" Let me fix my make up real quick," She went to Bra's dressing mirror, took out some make up and started fixing it. After she finished I held out my arm to her. She took it and we walked down stairs getting to know each other. After about 2 hours of laughing, dancing, drinking(punch, and eating we sat on the couch. It was 11 and the party had 1 more hour to go. I finished my glass of punch and put it down.  
  
" So.have you forgotten about that jerk yet?" I asked her.  
  
" Yea.That's the last time I let Bra hook me up with someone." She ended with a light sigh.  
  
" Well.maybe you don't need to go out with those immature high scholl boys," I told.  
  
" Yea your right," she said with a sighed, " You know, I've never had a good conversation with a boy.I guess that's why I never really dated. You know, you can carry a good conversation Trunks," She said. I looked into her eyes and we locked a stare again. I had my arm around my waist and out faces came closer and closer to each other.  
  
" Oh I see somebody got to know someone today," Bra said. Pan and I quickly pulled away from each other and a blush came across our faces.  
  
" So, Pan where's Ryan, I don't think I saw him leave," Bra said. Pan's eyes lost the laughter and her face darkened. I guess the sound of his name makes her angry.  
  
" Hey tried to force himself on me and then Trunks came in and threw him somewhere," Pan told her. Bra hugged her and said she was sorry for hooking them up. Pan said it was ok.  
  
" Pan do you wanna stay the night?" Bra asked her.  
  
" Yea, just let me fly over to my house so I can get some clothes," she said.  
  
" I'll fly you over there?" I offered kin of quickly. Pan smiled. We shot into the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Back at C.C.*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we got back to C.C Bra put in a movie. Goten made popcorn and me and Pan set up the couch right in front of the T.V. Bra's head was laying in Goten's lap and she was holding their popcorn bowl. Pan was sitting up with her legs to the side and holg the popcorn bowl in her lap. I had an idea. I sntched the popcorn bowl and laid my head in her lap. She looked at me strangely and then took the popcorn bowl, sat me up and laid her head in my lap. She looked up at me with her shinning ebony-black eyes. I moved a strand of raven colored hair out of her face. Again, as before, our faces moved closer to each other with our lips guiding them. AS if a magnetic force was controlling them. As our lips met a bolt of electricity surged through my body which made me pull back. I guess she felt it too cause she pulled back as well. I know this may sound corny but.I think I just met the boy of my dreams.with that one kiss everything felt so clear so.warm. She smiled at me and our lips pulled to each other once again. While in the kiss Pan sat up and deepened the kiss. I pulled her close by the waist and Pan accidentally knocked over the popcorn which fell over on Goten and Bra.  
  
"Hey! What are yall doing up there?" Bra asked. Pan and I quickly pulled away from each other and blushed deeply. The movie was over and all four of us were still wide awake, but bored. Bura had an idea for a game.  
  
" How about pin the bottle, I can get Marron and Uubu( sorry if I mess up spelling his name) up here. I think they're still in your room Trunks," Bra said. I went up there and got them. Marron's lipstick was smeared and her shirt was on backwards. Pan looked at her.  
  
"I don't want to know what yall were doing up there." She said. Then everybody got in a circle.  
  
" Ok here are the rules, to make it a little interesting. If you don't want to kiss a person, then you have to drink a shot of tequila. 1st time you land on someone you have to give them a kiss on the lips. 2nd time you land of someone you have to French kiss for 2minutes, 3rd time 7 minutes in heaven! 1st time you choose to drink you drink1 shot, second time 3 shots, third time 5 shots." She said with a devious grin. Bura spun it first. It landed on Goten and they frenched for about 1.5 minutes. Goten spun it and it landed on Uub, and he drunk a shot of tequila. Uub spun it and it landed on Pan, they kissed on the lips. Pan spun it and it landed on me. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I smiled back and spun it, it landed on Pan and we French kissed for about 2 minutes. And then a couple of turns after that we got tired of it. Then Goten challenged me to a drinking game and Bra challenged Pan. Marron and Uub had gone home by then. By the end of the game I won, 51 shots of tequila against 49. Pan won 42 against 41. After that we were all good and drunk. Bra and Goten went to Bra's room and me and Pan went to my room. I picked her up and carried her to my room and sat her on my bed. I sat next to her. I leaned against the wall.  
  
" So.did you have a good time tonight?" I asked. I swear she has a smile like an angel.  
  
" Yea," she said. I smiled and went to the cd player and put on Usher(A/N: I know they would probably listen to a Japanese singer but I don't listening Japanese songs that much). I put it on 'you got it bad'. She stood up and put her arms around my neck and swayed side to side. I followed her movements. I put my arms around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder. Soon after that the song ended but we were still in each others arms. Then I felt Pan's arms loosen and her breathing lighter. I laid her on my bed and kissed her lips softly.  
  
" Goodnight Pan-Chan," I whispered and laid down beside her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


End file.
